The Favour
by ILoveBooth
Summary: Booth asks Brennan for a favour...a big favour, will she agree? RATING CHANGE!
1. The Favour

For those of you that have followed 'New Apartment, New day, New life?' and 'Welcome to the World' I will be continuing with that series but this just something that came to me while trying to get to sleep last night! I'm not quite sure where this story will go but it wouldn't leave me alone last night so to please my muse I started writing it 

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones you in here?" Booth hollered across the lab then seeing the light on in her office and the sound of soft music playing he took a deep breath and went to find his partner.

"Bones what are you doing here so late?" Booth sat next to her on the sofa.

Brennan continued to write on the paper "I needed to get this paperwork finished for tomorrow. What are you doing here?"

Booth shifted a little uncomfortably "I brought Thai and I wondered if we could talk?"

This time Brennan stopped writing, Booth never asked if they could talk. This must be serious. "Sure Booth, what's on your mind?"

He paused as if looking for the right words, Booth always knew what to say and this only caused Brennan to worry even more about what he wanted to talk about. She put her hand reassuringly on his.

"Bones, I wanted to ask you for a favour."

Brennan let out a sigh of relief "I thought you were going to tell me you had to 'die' again." She did air quotations when saying die. "Or that you were being re-deployed in the army."

"I think doing any of those things would be easier right now." Booth muttered quietly.

"What's wrong Booth? What do you need me to do for you?"

Taking a deep breath he looked into his partners deep blue eyes. "I...would you..." he couldn't find the right words, the speech he had prepared earlier had been forgotten and he wished he had written it on his hand like the answers to a test in high school.

Brennan watched as he struggled with the words wondering what kind of favour he might be asking of her.

Starting again he thought it best to just say it quickly, rip the band aid off in one smooth motion "I wondered if you would help me have another child." He cringed at his own words, he hadn't meant for it to sound so out of the blue and random but he had been thinking about it a lot recently.  
Brennan sat perfectly still as though she wanted to blend in with the furniture, she couldn't possibly have heard that right could she. Opening her mouth she tried to speak, nothing came so she shut it again, then opened it to say something else but again nothing but air left her lips.

Booth could see her processing his words and the impression of a fish led him to believe that she hadn't a clue how to react or what to say in response. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything forget I even mentioned it. I will just see you tomorrow" He stood quickly to leave but Brennan placed a hand on his arm and tugged lightly. He sat back down and looked at her face; she had regained her usual confidence and composure.

"Why?" That was all she said for now, his answer would lead her to more questions though.

"Why do I want you to help me have a child or why do I want another child?"

"Both and I thought your religion was against artificial insemination" She took one of the Thai containers from the bag while he took off his jacket and tie to try and ease the tension.

"The...insemination, it's against my religion but it's something I want to do and I talked it over with my priest. I've been thinking about having another child for some time now, I always wanted more than one and obviously Rebecca and I weren't meant to be together so after we had Parker I always thought that I would meet someone and start a family with them when the time was right." He reached for a carton of food and picked at it, Brennan stayed quiet knowing that there was more he wanted to say.  
"I just don't think that that's going to happen anymore, I haven't been in a romantic relationship with anyone who I would even consider taking that step with."

"What about work? How will you look after a child and work in the field, our job demands long hours from us."

"I'm still going to do field work I just...I want to come home to a family." He put the almost full food container back on the table and sat back, for once he didn't feel hungry.

"I don't know anything about children, Booth but I would imagine you need help."

"I would put the baby in day care when I'm at work and the rest I will figure as I go along. I know this sounds like I haven't thought it all through but in truth I haven't thought of anything else lately."

"You still haven't said why you want me to be the mother of your child."

"I know this is a lot to ask of you...of anyone really but I trust you with my life. I've accepted that if I want another child before it's too late, before I can appreciate it fully then I'm going to have to do this on my own. I know that you don't want to have children of your own and I'm not saying that I want you to be the child's mother, you don't have to be involved after the birth I mean, I obviously still want to be your partner and I wouldn't want it to be awkward, I wouldn't ask you for any money or anything for the baby either." He was rambling now but he wanted desperately to convey his feelings and thoughts to her, he wanted her to say yes so desperately.

"Booth, I need some time to think about this."

His head shot up, she hadn't said no, she was actually going to think about it "Of course, take however long you need."

"Can I ask you something?" She placed her food on the table and sat back with Booth.

"Sure."

"Anthropologically, a mother develops a bond with a foetus and it would be natural of me to feel something for it. If I agreed to do this, would you let me interact with it? Maybe hold it sometimes; I'm sure the baby would feel some comfort from that."

He smiled a little "Of course I would, you can be involved as much as you like." Booth knew she needed some time alone, standing up he tidied away the food and put it in the trash. "Thank you."

"For what, I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"I know I just want to thank you for thinking about it, for not dismissing what I said."

"Booth, I would never dismiss anything you say. I care a lot about you."

Both stood looking at each other as no more words were needed. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her cheek then gathered his jacket and tie and left the lab heading for home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So, what are your thoughts? Too weird? Stupid idea? Should I continue? Let me know by pressing the green button!


	2. Girl Talk

Thank you all for such a fantastic support and response to the first chapter, I just hope I can deliver the goods!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan looked at her watch it read 1AM "Too late to call Angela." She said to herself.

Brennan signed off the last of the paperwork and put the completed files in the 'out' tray, she was tired and ready to go home. Collecting her coat and purse she turned off the light in her office and headed for the comfort of her bed.

Brennan called her best girlfriend later on that morning and arranged to meet for lunch, she was hoping that Angela would be able to explain everything to her so she could make sense of her feelings and thoughts.

Sitting at a local café Angela saw Brennan walking towards her. They hugged and both sat at the table before ordering coffee and food.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Angela cut straight to the chase knowing that whatever was bothering her was big, so big it couldn't wait until work on Monday.

Letting out a sigh Brennan began telling Angela what Booth had asked, occasionally pausing to make sure she was following the story and leaving room for comments, there were none and Angela sat listening and nodding until there was nothing else to say.

After a few minutes of silent eating Angela finally spoke "Booth wants you to have artificial insemination so you can have his baby?" She confirmed.

"Yes that's what I just explained to you, did I lose you somewhere in the conversation?" Brennan frowned.

"No I just find it...strange to do things this way."

"Well I don't think Booth was proposing to have sexual intercourse with me to get pregnant."

Angela laughed "That's not what I meant but would it be so bad if he was?"

"Why would Booth want to have sex with me?" Brennan pushed her empty plate away.

"We all know Booth has a thing for you, maybe he thinks that by getting you to have his baby you will feel it too." Angela sipped her coffee ignoring her last question.

Pulling her face she protested "Ange, Booth does not have a _thing _for me were just friends and partners."

"Listen sweetie, you know the whole 'just partners' thing is really old don't you." Angela sat back in her seat wondering when Brennan was going to open her eyes to what was going on.

"But that's just what we are, nothing more."

"You're wrong, when are you going to wake up and smell the coffee, Booth. Loves. You." She put emphasis on the last three words as if it would make her listen.

"Ange, please just stop. Booth asked me to do this because he trusts me. He wants a child without another complicated relationship, Parker means so much to him and I know if I decided to give him what he wants he would be happy."

"Look, you two would make the cutest kids and I'm all for being the fun aunt and everything, I just think you should talk to him some more, ask him if he has feelings for you. If you go through with this you could ruin any future you have with each other."

"Look Ange, I really appreciate your advice but I'm not going to make him uncomfortable about this by talking about feelings he doesn't even have, you know how he gets when I discuss his personal life which is why I would like it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"I won't say a word just please think about this."

"I've hardly done anything else." They paid the bill and left each going their different ways.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan spent the rest of the day catching up on things she had neglected while being so busy at work. She did the food shopping, cleaning and wrote a little more of her book. She couldn't stop thinking about it though, everywhere she seemed to look there was a pregnant woman or someone pushing a pram.  
Getting into the shower she turned on the radio forgetting about Booth's request and sang along with the songs while the powerful jets of hot water soothed her aches. Once she had dried off and got into her pyjamas she settled with a glass of wine and listened to some jazz, it didn't take long for her to drift into sleep.

She awoke suddenly around 2AM on Sunday morning and knew instantly what her decision would be. Not caring how early it was she dialled Booth's number and listened to it ringing.

"Hello." Came the sleepy reply.

"Booth it's me, I've thought about it and made my decision."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was the place to end and I wanted to give you the conversation with Angela. Hope I haven't disappointed with this, although I know you can't please everyone all of the time. Anyway, your thoughts for this chapter would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Early Morning Conversations

The line went quiet and Brennan thought he had gone back to sleep. "Booth, are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry I was just trying to wake up a bit." Rubbing his hand over his face he tried to get his vision to stop blurring.

Hesitating a little before she cleared her throat "Can I come over?"

"Sure, see you soon then?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

Closing his phone he got out of bed and padded through the apartment turning on a lamp to lighten the room, he couldn't get a reading from her on the phone and this made him anxious. He switched on the TV and muted it to take away the uneasy silence in the room watching 'I Love Lucy' re-runs he laughed a little as something funny happened. The next thing he knew she was knocking on his door and he quickly made his way over to greet her.

"Hi Booth, I'm sorry for calling you this late but I wanted to let you know my decision as soon as I had made it."

"Its okay I hadn't been asleep long anyway." He hadn't been lying either, he'd had trouble relaxing since talking to Brennan about it. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Brennan accepted the cold beer and sat on his sofa sipping it. "So, like I said I've thought about what you asked and I've decided that it would be wrong of me to do this for you."

Booth didn't hear the rest of what she had said, his disappointment must have been evident on his face but he couldn't even try to hide it. She knew he was disappointed as she placed her hand on his.

"I really am sorry Booth but I'm trying to be honest with you."

He finally found his voice "Hey it's okay, thanks for thinking about it though." He sat back on the sofa and drank a few big mouthfuls of beer.

"I value our friendship and I hope this won't make it awkward between us in any way?"

"What? Oh no of course it won't Bones." He tried to smile but his face didn't seem to want to.

"Good, is there anything you want to talk about?"

He didn't know how to ask her without offending her decision but it seemed she sensed what he wanted to know.

"I just think that bringing a child into this world with the kind of relationship we have would be wrong. I won't lie to you Booth, I have thought a little about what it would be like to pass on my genetic traits to a child before you asked me to carry your child."

"I don't understand, do you think that we don't have a good enough relationship to do it?"

"No, it's the _kind_ of relationship we have. Angela tells me that we have chemistry together and that it shouldn't be ignored. I have done a lot of thinking and I agree that we seem to go beyond friendship and I can't help but think that having a child together would ruin what we have."

"I still don't understand what you're trying to say, how could anything ruin what we have?" Booth let out a sigh and put the half empty bottle on the table.

"I'm trying to say that I like what we have and a child would only complicate...matters. Angela tells me that you have...feelings for me that go beyond the boundaries of friendship, of course I told her that it was complete and utter nonsense." She was trying to be very careful with her words as Angela's voice came flooding back to her, specifically the Booth loves you bit.

He shifted a little in his seat; luckily it went unnoticed by Brennan who was taking a large drink from her bottle.

"Is that why you said no, because of what Angela said about us I mean?"

"It did play a part, yes. I didn't take this decision lightly Booth, I greatly considered saying yes to you."

Booth saw this piece of information as important and a window of opportunity to try and change her mind, he accepted that Brennan might remain against doing it still but he wanted to try, wanted to fight for what he wanted.

"Let's just hypothesize for a moment okay?" He was going about this in a way she would relate to easily. "Let's just say I did have feelings for you that...what did you say"

"Go beyond friendship." Brennan supplied.

"Yeah, feelings that go beyond friendship, would that make you want to change your mind?"

Taking another large drink of beer she paused for thought. "I don't know?"

"Would it help if I said that nothing would change unless you wanted it to?"

"It's inevitable that things would change Booth, we couldn't do what we're doing now." That's when she saw it, the hurt flashed across his face for just a second and while she couldn't read people like Booth could, she knew him and knew that he was hurting. Feeling incredibly selfish at that moment she accepted that her decision was not influenced by what Angela had said as much as what she feared would happen if a baby came into his life, she thought that she would be pushed away and forgotten. She was acting like an only child did when they found out that a baby brother or sister would take the attention away from them.  
Being forthright as always, Brennan asked the question burning in her head. "Would you want to see me less if you had a baby?"

Booth was certainly not expecting that question from her. "Of course not, I've told you you're always welcome here day or night."

Nodding and accepting his answer which she knew to be true she put her empty bottle on the table, stood and stretched. Looking at the clock it read 3:30AM. "I better get going."

"You sure? You're more than welcome to stay here tonight."

She was tired and driving back home to spend the night alone didn't particularly appeal to her. "Okay, could I borrow something to sleep in?"

"Sure, back in a sec."

Brennan went to the closet and pulled out the blanket and pillow she knew he kept there for such occasions and put them on the sofa.

"Will a Led Zeppelin t-shirt be okay?"

"Sure, thanks for letting me stay Booth." Smiling at him she could still see the disappointment in his eyes.


	4. An Unexpected UTurn

**A/N **Hi guys just a quick note to say that I'm sorry for the chapter that only showed up as a full stop, the site has been playing havoc recently so not sure what it did with the chapter, once I had seen what had happened I replaced it with the actual chapter. Sorry again not sure what's happened to the site recently but I sure as hell hope they fix it!

Brennan awoke to the smell of coffee and toast and the sounds of Booth moving around the apartment. Stretching a little and rearranging the t-shirt that had ridden up to reveal her flat stomach.

"Good morning Booth." She smiled and sat at the table accepting a cup of coffee as she sat.

"Morning, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, fine thank you." Brennan reached for a piece of toast and began chewing "How about you?"

"Okay I suppose." He didn't feel like elaborating on the fact that he had hardly slept at all, he couldn't get the image of Brennan being pregnant out of his head.

"So what are your plans for today?" Brennan asked suddenly.

"Um I haven't really got any plans, it was supposed to be my weekend with Parker but Rebecca made last minute changes and took him to her mother's instead." His jaw clenched at the last statement.

Brennan felt a pang of sadness, she hated to see Booth like this and before she knew it words were falling from her mouth. "I'm sorry you know I would never stop you from seeing our child."

His face shot up and eyes went wide. "I thought you didn't want to help me!"

"Oh err no I mean if I had decided to...help you I wouldn't...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." She felt worse now, what an idiot she could be. Her best friend was hurting from her saying no to the favour and not seeing his son and she just had to say that.

"It's okay, I knew what you were trying to...say. What about you anyway, got anything planned?" He tried to change the subject away from children.

"I need to do some food shopping and I've thought a lot lately about getting a new TV." She smiled when his ears seemed to perk up at the mention of the TV.

"You? A TV? Are you feeling okay?" Booth scoffed.

"I'm feeling fine Booth, what does that have to do with buying a TV?"

"Never mind it's just an expression, I could help you pick the best one if you like?" Hell he would take any opportunity he could get to ogle the flat screen of his dreams and if that meant spending time with the most beautiful woman in the world then so be it.

"That would be nice of you, thank you." She felt that pang again this time it was guilt, he was always doing things for her giving and never taking, never asking, not until now and she had flat out refused because she didn't want to feel pushed out and abandoned. Her head fell into her hands and she let out a groan.

"Bones, you ok?" He peered at her face with a worried look.

"I'm fine Booth it's just...I'm having trouble with something." She frowned.

"Can I help?" He offered genuinely.

"No, this is something that I have to think about a lot more that's all."

Booth nodded and cleared away the breakfast dishes. "So what do you say we get dressed and go shopping?"

"I need to go to my apartment first so should I just meet you there?"

"I can wait at your place while you change."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They left the supermarket with Brennan's groceries and made a quick stop to the electrical store where Booth proceeded to drool over the latest flat screen.

"Booth, are you listening to me? I said that's way too big." Brennan stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"This" He spread his arms wide in front of the TV "is the most beautiful TV I think I've ever seen, 102" of pure entertainment."

"It's too big!" Brennan pointed to a smaller one across the store "That one over there looks okay."

Booth took one glance and shook his head "I think you should get that one there." He pointed to a 50" TV and smiled.

"Sure, if you think that's a good one. I still think it's a little big but you know best."

"Can you say that again please, it's not often I hear that I know best." Booth smiled widely.

Rolling her eyes and smiling she walked over to a store clerk and made the purchase.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Booth stopped chopping vegetables and looked at her just staring into space.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" Turning to face her fully he waited.

"Do you like spending time with me?"

Frowning, Booth was a little taken aback by the question but answered almost immediately "Of course I do why, don't you enjoy spending time with me?"

"Yes I enjoy our time together very much." She let out a long sigh and Booth knew she wasn't finished with the question and answer session. "Do you think having a child together would greatly change things between us?"

"I thought we had discussed this already, I don't think it would change who we are or how and when we see each other." Stepping towards her he wished he could hear the thoughts that were buzzing around her head. "What's brought this on?"

"I just...why are you always so self-sacrificing? You never ask for anything in return, why?"

"I do things because I want to, not to get something in return."

"So if I were to do something because a friend asked and because I might get something in return would you think of me differently?" She took a large drink of beer.

"No...what exactly are we talking about here?" Booth felt very confused.

"I'm saying that if I agreed to help you then I might like some involvement, would you be okay with that because avoiding you would really not be an option that I would like."

Booth suddenly brightened "Are you saying that you're going to help me?"

"I'm asking if you would consider letting me help sometimes, I obviously would let you take care of the baby full time but I would like to see it, like it to know that I am here."

"Of course I would" He pulled her into a hug "Thank you. Can I ask you a question?"

"You want to know why I changed my mind."

"No, well yes but, are you asking to be part of our child's life because you don't want it to think that you abandoned it?"

"That's part of it but I also would like to experience having my own family."

"You won't regret this Bones, I promise."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They sat down to a meal and talked about the first DVD's they would watch on her new TV.

"It's only a TV Booth, I don't understand why you're getting so excited about it."

"I told you before I would kill for a TV like that, that's a top of the range plasma you've got there, I couldn't afford to buy that on my salary."

"Speaking of money, how are you going to pay for the insemination?" Brennan never did shy away from questions other people wouldn't dare ask.

Pushing away his empty plate he took his beer and looked at her. "I'm going to go and see the bank about a loan, I'm just gonna borrow the money for a couple of treatments first."

"You know I could help you with that, I think it's only fair."

"No, it's ok. I'm the one who wants this."

"How about I make you a deal, I pay for the first treatment you pay for the second if it's not worked." She was giving him that I'm not taking no for an answer look.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this." Booth made a face at Brennan who pretended not to notice.

"I could get things started tomorrow if you want me to, I have the contraceptive implant so that would need to be removed but it only takes a few hours for it to be completely out of the system and then I would be fertile."

"Okay, whenever you feel ready to do this, I'll be there."

Brennan said goodbye to Booth later on that night and crawled into bed, she was doing the right thing and Booth was a wonderful father. Their child would never feel abandoned.


	5. Killing Two Birds With One Stone

Booth drove his SUV through the streets of DC towards his apartment, parking up at his building he sat behind the wheel with the engine off for a moment letting himself imagine what a pregnant Temperance Brennan would look like, what their child would look like, what features of hers they would inherit. He couldn't help but laugh thinking the first word would probably be phalange or something else to do with the skeletal structure.

Once inside he stripped off his clothes and threw them into the hamper, climbing into bed he let the cool sheets sooth his body as his mind wandered once again to what life would be like once the baby was born. Every time he thought of her carrying his child he felt a lurch in his stomach, being honest with himself he knew it was because what he truly wanted he couldn't have, she could never want him and that's what saddened him most. That's not why he wanted her to carry the baby for him but it was part of the draw, he would always have a piece of her with him.

The next thing he knew his alarm was bleeping loudly at him and it was time to get up for work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan stood examining the remains from a limbo case on the platform desperately trying to ignore Angela's tapping foot.

"Come on Bren you know what I want to ask you so just spill it already." Angela had her arms crossed over her chest.

"After some careful thought I told Booth no I wouldn't help him, then after we talked I thought about it some more and slept on it..."

"I wish you would just sleep _with _it." Angela smirked.

Brennan carried on regardless of her comment "I decided that I would actually like to pass on some of my desirable genetic traits to a child and Booth wants a child so it would be logical of me to fulfil both of our wishes."

Angela frowned and pulled Brennan from the platform and into her office shutting the door as she went. "Okay, what are you doing?"

Brennan sat on the sofa "I was working on a limbo case, why what are you doing?"

"I mean what are you doing messing with Booth like that? I know he loves you sweetie and I think you're making a mistake doing this." Angela sighed.

"Ange, this is between Booth and I, we make our own decisions and I've decided to help him out. Booth cares for me as a friend and I for him, we're nothing more than that and I would really appreciate it if you could stop trying to make me see something that just isn't there."

Angela turned to leave and saw Booth standing in the doorway; his facial expression showed he had heard some of the conversation. "Hey Booth!"

"Hi Angela, just looking for Bones."

Brennan stood and walked to her desk "Do we have a case?"

"Yeah, and you're going to need your gum boots."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The ride back from the crime scene was mostly quiet, the occasional remark about the body passed back and forth and then there was silence.

Brennan suddenly spoke breaking the spell "I've arranged an appointment with my doctor to have my contraceptive implant removed tomorrow and as I said I will be fertile within a few hours."

"Okay, so when do you want to go through the...insemination process?" Booth felt uncomfortable discussing the actual process of insemination with Brennan in case she started talking about...lady things.

"Well you would need to do your sperm donation before anything else can really happen and then the insemination will be done as close to my ovulation cycle as possible."

Booth practically slammed on the brakes at the red light as she started talking about her period.

"Booth are you okay?"

"Yeah just my foot, it err it slipped sorry. So will it hurt?"

"No, the procedure is quick and relatively painless."

"Bones!"

"Yeah." Brennan looked over at the man she couldn't admit her feelings for.

"Thank you, you don't know what this means to me." He smiled at her and turned the engine off.

She smiled back and then frowned, she hadn't realised that they had come back to her apartment. "Booth, why are we here I need to start working on the body."

"It's not going to be easy getting it out of there and it will be hours before everything gets back to the lab, you can just start on it tomorrow instead of working into the morning like I know you would."

She wasn't happy but she knew he was only looking out for her. "Is this how you're going to be when I'm actually pregnant?" She raised an eyebrow in his direction which he pretended not to notice.

"No of course not...I'm going to be worse" He laughed, she didn't. "Oh come on Bones, I just want to make sure you look after yourself you know that. It's no use running yourself into the ground and when you get pregnant you can't overwork yourself it's not good for you or the baby."

While she didn't like Booth telling her that she would need to work less she knew that she would eventually have to slow down a bit. "Okay I will start on the body tomorrow." She opened the door of the SUV and grabbed her bag from the seat. "Would you like to come up for dinner?"

"Actually I said I would take Parker to the fairground tonight but I could cook us dinner tomorrow night if you're not too busy with the case."

"Sure, tomorrow sounds good if nothing come up."

"See you tomorrow then."

They said their goodbyes and Brennan spent the night reading pregnancy books, she wanted to be prepared for everything that was going to happen to her body.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So I know this chapter isn't the longest but the things will be moving along quickly in the next chapter so I hope you're all sticking with me on this story.

Please leave a review as I would like to know if you're still reading and what your thoughts are, everything helps with the writing process and good or bad criticism is accepted and used.


	6. Testing The Water

_A Month Later..._

Booth drove the SUV to the hospital where Brennan would be having the insemination, he couldn't stop stealing glances at her as she read the pamphlet that she had been provided with at the last appointment making sure she knew everything that was going to be happening.

"So Bones, there's still time for us to turn back if you've changed your mind you know." Booth tapped his fingers on the wheel waiting for the traffic signal to change to green.

"I know you told me that five minutes ago and the answer is the same as it was then; I still want to do this." Putting the pamphlet away she sighed. "Have you changed your mind?"

"What! Of course not."

"Good because I really want to do this." She smiled and rooted around in the glove box for the sweets she knew Booth kept there for her.

"When can we find out if the procedure has worked?"

"I can do a home pregnancy test in two weeks, that's when the hormone should show up in my urine. Would you like to be there when I do the test?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"It's your baby too so I think it's only fair that you should be there to share these experiences."

BBBBBBBBBB

After the procedure was done Booth took Brennan home so that she could follow the recommended aftercare.

"Booth please stop fussing I'm fine, I have some paper work that I can be doing while I'm here and I'm quite capable of getting anything else I may need myself after you have gone."

He hesitated a little before accepting defeat "Fine but I will be back later after work with dinner so just take it easy until then okay?"

"Yes I promise I won't move a muscle unless it's absolutely necessary." She smiled at him and grabbed the paperwork from the coffee table and started to work.

"Did you just use sarcasm on me?" Fluffing the pillow behind her once more he left her apartment and headed for his office.

BBBBBBBBBB

_Two Weeks Later..._

Brennan knocked on the apartment door and waited for him to answer, she was more nervous than she had ever been in her life but there was something else there too, excitement maybe, she couldn't be sure.

"Hey Bones, come on in." Booth stood aside and let her enter his apartment.

"So, do you want to eat the Chinese first or do the test?" Brennan was straight to the point as always.

Booth laughed "We could do the test first and get it out of the way I suppose."

"Okay." She shrugged her coat off and took the home pregnancy test from her bag. "I'll just go and do it now then."

"Right I'll....be right out here then...okay." Booth took the food into the living room and put the boxes out onto his table. He began flicking the TV over not really paying attention to it just listening for the bathroom door to open, waiting for his life to change.

Brennan took the test and instructions and stepped out of the bathroom to find an anxious Booth waiting for her. "We wait five minutes."

Booth could only nod and watch her as she stood in front of him.

"I'm more nervous than the day I had to defend my dissertation." She tried to laugh but it just sounded strange.

"Oh yeah...me too, me too. I mean I'm more nervous than when I had to do the tests to become an agent, obviously I've never had to defend a dissertation." Booth cleared his throat loudly.  
"Is it time yet?"

"No, another minute or so." Brennan replied nervously.

They stood a mere two inches apart staring into each other's eyes, this was such a build up that if the test came up negative neither would be sure they could do it all again. His breath was the only thing she could hear as all the other sounds seemed to fade away.

Her eyes were so beautiful he could stare into them forever, many thought she was cold and distant but in truth she was just cautious. Who wouldn't be going through what she had.

His lips looked soft and inviting, she wanted to reach out and touch them, taste them. She had often wondered what kissing Booth would feel like.

They both seemed to have unconsciously been drawn even closer to each other, taking a chance she tipped her head slightly to the side and moved forward. Slowly capturing his lips in a delicate kiss, he responded immediately and kissed her back bringing his hands to her face.

The test stick dropped to the floor and brought them out of the spell. Both looked shocked at what had just happened, each making a grab for the test to hide their faces they both held onto an end. Standing up together they turned the test over and saw the two pink lines.

"I'm pregnant."

Booth didn't know what to say, he was elated but they had just shared a kiss and that confused the hell out of him. If he didn't think of something to say quickly she might get the wrong idea. "That's fantastic!"

Brennan smiled, a little forced all be it but she was happy about the pregnancy, she'd read the pamphlet and knew it wasn't often that it happened the first time. The kiss was replaying in her mind though and distracting her. Booth had only kissed her because they were waiting to find out if she was pregnant with his child, there was no way he would have done that at any other time.

They stood silently, both thinking about the kiss and dismissing it as a result of nerves and waiting for the result of the test. Neither one wanting to admit their true reasons for it happening.

As if they had been brought round from a hypnotic trance they both sprang to life and congratulated each other, the kiss forcefully forgotten about and they started to eat.

BBBBBBBBBB

So I hope your still with me on this, I've done my bit and now it's time to do yours so PLEASE REVIEW, I would like to know if you like where I'm going with this story and if not then I can take into consideration what you say and try and make you happy. It all counts towards the creative process you know! So make me happy and leave me a few words.

P.S The title Testing the water had a double meaning, she's taking a test and they've kind of tested the water between them even if they don't like admitting it! LOL

Angela (ILoveBooth)


	7. Telling Max!

_Three Months Later..._

Booth appeared in the doorway of Brennan's office, it was 5:30pm on a Thursday evening and they had arranged to meet everyone in the diner in fifteen minutes. "Bones, chop chop we're going to be late."

"The diner is five minutes away Booth so that gives me ten minutes to finish this report." Brennan didn't even look up from her work when replying.

"I know Bones but you've been here long enough for today, have you forgotten what I said about working yourself into the ground?"

"Of course not Booth but this is hardly working myself into the ground is it?"

Realising he wasn't going to win he sat down on the sofa and waited for her to finish up her work.

"Okay Booth I'm ready to go." Brennan rose from her desk and collected her coat and bag with a few minutes to spare, Booth followed her out to the SUV, his hand placed protectively on her lower back. "Would you like to tell them or should I?"

"I think I should maybe explain our situation first then you could tell them you're nearly four months pregnant."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable, oh did I tell you Max and Russ couldn't make it later on so I said they could come to the diner instead."

Booth almost slammed the brakes on and turned back around; he could just about handle telling him later on when they wouldn't have an audience. "What! I can't tell your father that I asked you to get pregnant in front of the whole diner."

"Why not, he's my father and apparently he wants me to be happy, I really don't think he's going to be angry with you." Brennan rolled the window down a little as she felt a wave of nausea sweep over her suddenly. Maybe that was more nerves that a symptom of being pregnant.

They stepped into the diner together and greeted everyone. Booth spoke first "So...we invited you here today because we have something to share with you all. Bones...Temperance and I...well it was actually my idea..."

"Come on Booth spit it out already" Cam heckled.

Brennan could see him struggling with his words and helped him out "What Booth is trying to say is that he asked if I would carry his child, I agreed and we're here today to tell you that I'm nearly four months pregnant."

Booth wanted to run, Max would be furious with him. The next thing he knew people were hugging him and patting him on the back in congratulations. Max and Russ stood talking quietly to Brennan before walking towards Booth who had turned a little white.

"So Booth, I think we need a little chat don't you?"

Brennan tried to come to his defence. "Dad, leave Booth alone I just told you that I wanted to do this."

"I'm just doing what all fathers do honey, don't worry."

Booth followed Max to one of the empty tables and sat across from him hoping that he was going to make this as quick and painless as possible.

They say in silence for a minute or so before the silence got to Booth. "So...you wanted to talk to me?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Max motioned to the waitress for a refill of his empty coffee cup.

Feeling a moment of bravery and the need to defend himself Booth spoke with conviction. "I care about Temperance very much Max, I would never do anything to hurt her. I just, I don't see myself with anyone in the future who I can trust and who knows me the way she does. Your daughter is a part of my family and I know I already have a son who I love very much but who I don't get to see him as often as I like."

Max eyed him a little less suspiciously; he really did care about his little girl and had been there for her when he couldn't.

"Look, I'm not trying to have this baby with her because I want a replacement for the time I don't spend with Parker, I always wanted more children and Temperance would be the perfect mother of my child. We've thought this through and both agreed that any involvement in our child's life she wishes to have will be welcomed and encouraged."

Max let out a sigh and looked over Booths shoulder at his daughter who was happily talking to Russ. "Do you love my daughter?"

Booth sat back in his seat; he really didn't know how to answer that but the look he gave max must have given him away.

"Ah I see. Don't underestimate my daughters feelings Booth, while she may not be ready at the moment promise me you won't give up on her."

"Never have, never will." He still felt as though Max had another pressing issue to address but the appearance of Brennan at his side meant they would probably be having that talk at a later time.

"Dad, you're not trying to scare him are you because Booth does not scare easily you know." Brennan smiled as she took a seat beside her father.

"Of course not, I just wanted to talk to father of my grandchild for a moment."

Brennan suddenly felt very hungry. "How about I buy us all some dinner huh?"

"Sure honey that would be nice."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please take the time to tell me if this is going okay so far, I do know where I am going with this story but I like to take into account what the readers do/don't like. Plus reviews are like little drops of heaven :D


	8. Baby Shower Time!

_Two and a half months later..._

"Bren it's going to be fun I promise." Angela moved past Brennan into her apartment and started emptying the bags onto the coffee table. "Just please enjoy yourself, if not for me then for the baby."

"Ange, the baby won't know that you're throwing a party." Brennan closed the door and sat on the sofa while watching Angela take paper plates and plastic cups and cutlery out of one of the many bags.

"Sweetie, it's not a party it's a baby shower, now why don't you go and put the food into the fridge and I will finish setting everything up."

Brennan thought it best to just do as she was told and try and enjoy herself, Booth had told her to smile and say thank you even if the gift wasn't to her taste.

Thirty minutes later and Brennan greeted the first guests which turned out to be Cam and Michelle, they chatted for a few minutes before another knock on the door came.

"Hi Amy, I'm glad you could come." Brennan greeted Russ' girlfriend warmly and motioned for her to come in and sit down with the others.

After she had opened the presents they chatted about motherhood and how cute the baby would be and Brennan did her best to join in as much as she could but every so often someone would say something that would remind her that while she was the mother, she would not be the primary care giver and this would bring a few minutes of silence from her. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom yet again she gathered her thoughts rubbed her bump. "I underestimated the bond that I would have with you and now there is only approximately three months left before I see you for the first time, I think that while pregnancy is a little uncomfortable at times, I will miss you immensely." A tear ran down her cheek but was quickly wiped away, if she was going to get through the rest of this baby shower then emotions would have to be kept hidden until they all left.

Once she returned to the party Brennan accepted another piece of cake from Cam. "I wouldn't normally eat this much unhealthy food but this cake is delicious Cam."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan, it was my mother's recipe which I plan on passing down to Michelle one day." Cam smiled at Michelle who was also helping herself to her second helping.

Amy took a sip of her drink and picked up the 'Big book of baby names' that Angela had bought for her. "So, have you thought of any names yet?"

"I actually thought that Booth would want to name him or her, although I haven't asked him if he has any names picked out yet."

"Maybe you could pick some that you like and see what he thinks?" Angela suggested, she had noticed how Brennan clamed up a little when they had talked about night feeding and first steps, they were some of the things that Booth would be experiencing alone.

"I suppose I could, I don't think Booth would mind if I picked out some that I liked."

_Later that evening..._

'_You have reached the voice mail of Special Agent Seeley Booth, please leave a short message and I will call you back as soon as possible'_

"Hi Booth, it's me...Bones, um I thought you might like to know that I have some food left over from the party today and I thought you might like some. Anyway its okay you must be busy so I will just talk to you tomorrow...or not I could just see you in work on Monday...yeah so have a good weekend."

Brennan pressed the end call button on her mobile and sighed then she felt it, another kick. The baby had been kicking her for a couple of weeks now and it still amazed her every time. "Looks like it's just you and me again tonight doesn't it? Once you're born it's just going to be me alone again and your dad is going to take care of you from then on, but don't worry he's the best father anyone could ask for, he can't wait to meet you."

After sitting in silence for a while just enjoying the baby kicking and moving she decided to open her laptop and get some more work on the latest book done but her concentration levels had been drained for the day and Brennan quickly found herself looking at cribs and nursery furniture. Money was of course no object for her and while Booth had insisted he was the one who wanted to have the baby in the first place, he should be the one to pay and that he was going to take out a loan to cover the cost of everything that the baby needed. "Maybe I could just buy a car seat and that beautiful blanket and maybe a few little hats." Clicking the checkout button she grabbed her purse from the table and entered her card details.

She carried on looking at the cribs and a part of her wished that she was buying one for her apartment. Brennan suddenly drifted off into a fantasy world where Booth would decorate the nursery and Brennan would be trying to help him before being ordered to go and rest while he did it all. Her phone ringing brought her out of her fantasy and pressing the call button she placed it to her ear.

"Brennan."

"Hi sweetie, I'm just calling to make sure you're okay." The voice of her best friend was soft, almost in understanding of how the situation was affecting her.

"I'm fine Ange, just working on my book." She lied, hoping Angela wouldn't call her on it.

"Okay but how are you really feeling?"

Pausing to try and make sense of everything she took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Why don't you talk to him?" She made it sound so easy.

"It's complicated Booth and I..."

"...Are meant for each other!" Angela finished for her.

Letting out a sigh Brennan rubbed her face; she was tired of hiding, tired of not really knowing where they were going. "Don't you think if Booth had any romantic feelings for me he would have said something by now, I'm having his child Angela, I think that would be a good starting point for talking about feelings."

"Bren, you really are difficult you know that?"

"I don't understand what you mean Angela, how am I being difficult."

"Look, Booth knows you better than anyone and you are very vocal in what you do and do not want or believe in. Booth loves you sweetie, he respects you and that's why he can't tell you how he feels, he think that those feeling won't be returned."

"He hasn't even asked me how I feel about him. How am I supposed to know what he's thinking or feeling if he won't even attempt to talk about it with me?"

"How do _you_ feel about _him_? And be honest with me about this because it's important and once you make the decision of what you truly feel you can start moving on either together in a relationship or just as two people that have brought a beautiful child into the world."

"I need to think about it Angela, I do know that I've never met anyone like him before and that I probably won't meet anyone like that again, he's kind, loyal, thoughtful and extremely good looking. I just don't want to fool myself into feeling something that isn't really there."

"Stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart, just...if you tell Booth you want something more then that's what it's got to be, all or nothing. If you then go back on your decision he's not going to be the only one who gets hurt."

The unmistakable knock of the man in question suddenly came.

"Listen Ange, Booths here."

"Okay, I'll see you on Monday."

"Thanks for everything today, bye" Ending the call she rolled off the sofa and opened the door. "Hi Booth, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Oh did you want to be alone?" He took a step backwards.

"No, no come in." She gestured inside and he followed. "I called you earlier but your cell was off, is everything okay?"

"Oh! My battery died and I was at Rebecca's." He sat on the sofa and plumped up the cushions for Brennan to sit against.

Taking a seat she knew there was something he wasn't saying. "Oh, is everything okay with Parker?"

"Yeah, Parker's fine. Rebecca needed me."

"Oh." Brennan must have made a face because before she knew it Booth was reassuring her.

"It's nothing like that; Rebecca and I haven't felt that way about each other for a long time. It's just that they had been trying for a baby and out of the blue Drew changed his mind saying he didn't feel ready. I think she just needed someone to talk to about it."

"Booth, you really don't have to explain, it's not like we're in a relationship or anything." Propping her feet up on the coffee table to take the weight off them she sat back and closed her eyes, her body ached and her ankles were swollen.

"Here let me massage your neck." Booth turned on the couch and Brennan sat between his legs with her back to his chest while he worked wonders with her neck and shoulders.

"You are very good at that Booth, maybe you could do this more often?" She laughed.

"Hey you only need to ask you know." He smiled, her hair smelled like raspberries and he couldn't help but take a deep breath.

Brennan turned and lay on her side against his chest, putting his arms around her and resting his chin on her head everything felt almost normal, he wanted her to stay there forever.

"Booth!"

"Yeah."

"I had a good time at the party today. Thank you for convincing me to let Angela do it for me."

He chuckled quietly. "You actually think I could have stopped her anyway?"

"Probably not. Do you want some of the cake that's left?"

"No stay here, please." He whispered.

Lifting her head their eyes connected, blue into brown, her hand found its way into his hair. "Kiss me."  
That was all he needed to hear. Kissing her with passion he had never felt before, his left hand tracing her spine, right caressing the place their unborn child was growing.

Moaning at his contact she used her other arm to pull herself up more.

"Wait Bones, wait." He ran his hand through his hair

She stopped kissing him and looked at his face trying to read him. "What's wrong, do you not find me attractive because I'm pregnant?"

"What! No I think you're beautiful Bones, I always have always will."

"Then why did you tell me to stop?"

"Because I...I think you're confused, maybe it's the hormones."

Brennan sat up and moved to the other side of the sofa. "What are you talking about Booth?"

"I...you wanted me to kiss you and I don't know why."

"I'm sorry I thought that's what you wanted."

"It's supposed to be about what we both want."

"You didn't want to kiss me then?" Brennan was thoroughly confused.

"Yes I wanted to kiss you, I just need to know if that's all it was; a kiss."

"I don't know, I just wanted to kiss you was it that bad?" Brennan crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, it felt incredible."

She moved closer again and held his face in her hands. "Then kiss me again."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So there is it, I will warn you though, **this isn't the start of them getting together **even though it seems like they are. SORRY! On a better note (for me anyway) I won a signed picture or David Boreanaz the other day so yey for me, can't wait to get it :D

Please leave me with your thoughts so I can try and please all my lovely readers :D


	9. You Need To Know What You Want

He leaned forward and captured her lips softly, he didn't know why he was kissing her when she wasn't even sure what she wanted, he didn't think he could handle having a taste then his heart broken when she realised that it wasn't what she wanted. This was wrong but it felt so right, all he ever wanted yet the circumstances were making it imperfect.

Brennan broke away from the kiss and searched his eyes for some sign that he was okay. "Booth, I know this is something we shouldn't be doing but it just feels...right. I know that my hormones are affecting me at the moment but I know there is some connection with us. Angela told me I needed to think with my heart and not with my brain but I don't trust my heart to do the right thing."

Booth pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear "You know I care about you and I can't just pretend that us kissing was anything other than mind blowing but I need to know where I stand. I want you to think about what you want." He kissed her cheek and put his hand on her bump and felt his child kicking. "Decide what you want to do and do it, for yourself and no one else because only you know what makes you happy and if you come to the decision that what makes you happy is me and the baby then I want you to tell me."

"What if I never know what makes me happy? I don't know how long I need to think about what I want for the rest of my life."

"You need to trust that you will make the right decision Bones, and when you do, whatever you decide I will be here for you."

Brennan let out a long sigh and picked the fluff from the sweater that she was wearing.

They both sat cuddled up in silence for a few minutes giving each other a moment to collect their thoughts before Booth finally spoke "Are you okay? Do you want me to go now?"

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head from side to side. "Stay with me tonight, please."

"Okay, let me just go get my bag from the car and I'll be right back." Standing up he left Brennan lying on the sofa deep in thought.

A few minutes later Booth set the bag on the table expecting to see Brennan still sat where he had left her. "Bones!"

"I'm in the bathroom."

Booth took his overnight bag into the spare room and took out his toothbrush, he knocked on the bathroom door and found it empty. After he brushed his teeth and changed into pyjama bottoms he made his way back into the spare room and took the gift bag out of his duffel and went in search of Brennan.

He knocked on her bedroom door "Bones, you in there?"

"Yes Booth you can come in."

Pushing the door gently he found her sat up in bed reading the baby name book. "Hey, I got you something earlier but I know that baby showers are a women only thing so I thought now would be the better time to give it to you."

"Booth, you really didn't have to get me anything and most of the stuff from today I was going to give to you anyway seeing as you are the primary care giver."

"Bones, I've told you you're welcome to look after the baby anytime you like, you're his or her mommy and when I come over it will be good to have things here too. Besides this isn't for the baby, I got this for you."

Brennan took the box from his hands and pulled the ribbon, inside was a bottle of her favourite perfume that she had told Booth she needed more of last month. "Booth, you really shouldn't have done this." Spraying a little on the inside of her wrist she inhaled the scent and smiled at Booth. "Thank you."

"It's no problem and besides, you're doing more than enough for me. Anyway I'm going to let you get some sleep now so...goodnight." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before getting up and heading for his bed.

"Wait, aren't you staying with me?"

Booth turned in the doorway "I thought you meant in the spare room."

"Oh, well if you would rather stay in there then that's fine." She tried to sound sincere but found it hard.

"No, I can stay with you." Booth closed the door and got into bed beside Brennan who was putting the box and perfume on her nightstand.

Turning off the lamp she slid down into the cool sheets and turned to face him. "Booth, can I ask you something."

"Of course." He turned to face Brennan.

"What would you like the sex of the baby to be?" Brennan moved closer to him.

"Honestly, I think a girl would be nice because I already have a boy but as long as everything's okay then either. "What about you?"

"I don't mind although a girl would be nice I suppose."

Booth smiled, he still couldn't believe that Brennan was carrying his baby and in just 3 short months he would be meeting it. "You know if it would make you feel better I could stay with you in the spare room once you're close to the due date, that way I can be here when it's time."

"I wouldn't want you to go out of your way for me Booth."

"It's no problem, and I want to be here to help you when the time comes. Let me do this for you."

"Okay, I suppose I could use the company and Amy tells me it's always useful to have someone there to help getting me up off the sofa when I get stuck." She smiled.

"You actually made a joke didn't you." Booth laughed.

Brennan moved even closer and Booth pulled her into the side of his body. "Thank you for doing this for me Bones, you don't know what it means to me." He leant down to kiss the top of her head but she looked up at the same time and he kissed her nose instead. They both laughed and apologised. The next thing he knew he was kissing her and she was kissing him back and her hands were roaming over his bare chest and through his hair, he wanted her so badly.

Brennan pushed him onto his back and threw her leg over his body, she could feel his erection through the thin material of their sleepwear, she reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head to revealed her full breasts and rounded abdomen.

"Bones, I..."

She took his hands and placed them over her breasts, rubbing herself over his erection he let out a whimper. "Can we just have this for tonight?"

"Bones..."

"Just...I need you Booth, please. I need to feel what it's like to make love to you."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I'm still sticking with them not getting together yet and the road there is not going to be easy and I have a feeling that I'm going to make a few people unhappy with the next chapter but we will have to see.


	10. Making Love

**A/N **This chapter is a repost, I wasn't happy with the first version I put out and a constructive review and message confirmed that I wanted to change the last part of the chapter so I hope this one does the job!! As always let me know your thoughts :)

Booth was dealing with an internal struggle, on one hand the most beautiful women he had ever known, the woman who was having his child was asking him to make love to her but on the other hand this could ruin everything. This could confuse her even more. He always wanted to give her everything but what if this was too much, what if she expected him to walk away and forget it in the morning. He needed to know if this would mean as much to her as it did to him.

"Bones, I'm not going to forget this happened you know, this means something to me and I can't just be here to satisfy your biological urges."

"That's not what this is I promise, I just....I want you to show me what it feels like to make love. I care about you too much to just treat this like it doesn't matter because it does, you matter to me." She rubbed herself over his erection again and leaned forward to kiss him. "Make love to me."

That tipped him over the edge his hand gently fisted her hair as he trailed the other down her side and loosely gripped her hip. He was going to show her how much she meant to him. Helping her move over his ever growing arousal they moaned as the contact sent sparks of sexual electricity coursing through their bodies. Brennan suddenly shot up right and Booth withdrew his hands as though he had been burned. "Oh god, you've changed your mind haven't you."

"What! No I need to use the bathroom that's all." She smiled.

His hands returned to caress her bump "Okay, I'll just make myself more comfortable while you're gone if that's okay?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Brennan rolled off Booths legs and walked quickly to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Booth pulled his pyjama pants and boxers off in one and folded them neatly then quickly jumped back into bed and propped the pillows up behind him. Sitting up in bed he waited for Brennan to come out of the bathroom. Seconds later the toilet flushed and the door opened, the few seconds of light from the bathroom allowed him to see that she had taken her sleepwear off and he immediately sucked in a breath.

"Would you like me to put a light on or do you prefer the dark?" She asked softly.

"A little light would be nice, so we can see each other." He replied watching her turn the lamp onto the dimmest setting.

Brennan slid into bed and curled up against his side. "The baby's kicking again, it always seems to move more when your here."

Booth laughed softly, "It knows I'm its daddy." He put his hand on her bump and felt the baby kick hard. Moving his hand up to her face he tilted hers up to meet his and kissed her lips with tenderness. "You look beautiful you know." Not waiting for her response he kissed her again while gently rolling over her using his forearms to hold his weight away, his throbbing manhood resting in between the bump and his toned body.

He kissed her neck and shoulders as she arched her body up towards his, almost like they were magnetised toward each other. Her hands gripped his shoulders, she could feel the muscles working to hold his strong muscular body over hers while he kissed her breasts gently before pulling back and sitting up between her legs.

Brennan reached for him, missing his contact and soft touch immediately, he took her hands in his and spread them wide placing them on her bump with his. For those few minutes it was as if they forgot where they were, what they were about to do, it just felt right.

He moved to her side and rested on his elbow to look at her again, he couldn't take his eyes away from the most beautiful woman in the world. "Turn onto your side." He whispered.

Brennan rolled over to face away from Booth and felt him caress her back with his fingertips causing her to shiver.

"Booth I need you." She reached behind to grab his ass and ground herself into his arousal "Make love to me."

He slid slowly into her heat, groaning with pleasure as he set the slow rhythm. Brennan arched her back as best she could giving Booth the amazing view of her hair spread around her and his hard cock sliding in and out of her.

"Oh, Booth." She ground herself back hard onto him.

He had waited so long for her to say his name like that and when she pushed back hard he was so close to calling out his true feelings he had to clamp his mouth onto her neck.

Reaching behind her to fist his hair she cried out. "Faster, don't hold back with me Booth."

He picked up the speed but was still gently moving in and out of her. "Bones, oh god I need you so much." Reaching around he rubbed his fingers over her wet clitoris causing her to moan even louder. "You feel so good, god I don't think I can hold on much longer." He stroked her clit faster and harder, his head thrown back with absolute pleasure he could feel it in every part of his body.

He didn't need to wait long before the start of her climax, her breathing became erratic and she was mumbling something he could only assume was his name over and over again.

"Booth, please don't stop." She cried out, the most intense feeling had started in her toes and it was nothing like she had ever felt before the next thing she knew she had been tipped over that edge, shouting out as she went.

That was all he needed, her muscles clenched around him and her cries made him loose the last of his control.

As he lay catching his breath, Brennan pulled the quilt over them and snuggled into his side. They would talk about this in the morning hopefully, for now they would sleep and dream of the same things; a relationship that would last forever and their unborn baby. If only they could see clearly what was right in front of them, they wouldn't need to dream.


	11. Paint Me A World Where I'm With You

The morning sun peaked through a small gap in the curtains, Booth woke to find Brennan had already vacated the bed and from the cool sheets it must have been a while ago. He took his boxers and pyjama pants and slipped them on before padding across the cold wooden floor to the bathroom.

Brennan made herself another cup of lemon tea and read the morning paper, well tried to, her mind was on last nights events. She didn't regret it and she wasn't scared, why was she feeling worried?

"Good morning." Booth spoke from the doorway.

Closing the paper she looked up and smiled, he looked so good with bed head and bare chested. "Good morning Booth, did you sleep okay?"

"Yes thanks, better than I have in a while actually." He smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So, I thought we could pick out some of the baby things today. You still need a pram and a changing table. If you don't mind me coming along that is?"

"No of course not, you're welcome to help me pick out the rest of the stuff."

They were interrupted by Booth's cell ringing and he hoped it wasn't a case, this was supposed to be their weekend off. "Booth."

"Hey Booth, it's Angela."

"Hey Angela, what's up?" He took a sip of coffee and sat opposite Brennan.

"I'm outside your place now, did you forget that I'm painting the baby's room today?"

"Damn, sorry Ange. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there." He waited for Angela to say goodbye and flipped his phone shut sending an apologetic look Brennan's way. "I'm sorry, I forgot Angela was coming over today to paint the baby's room."

"Oh, well maybe we could go tomorrow instead?"

He really wanted to spend the day with her, they would need to discuss what happened between them sooner or later and he would rather it be sooner "I was thinking I could let Angela get started and I could meet you back here in say...thirty minutes?"

Brennan felt upbeat again "Sure, I'll be ready in thirty."

Booth moved over to the sofa and kissed her cheek "Take as much time as you like, no need to rush"

~#~#~#~#~#~

When they returned to Booth's apartment four hours later they were arguing over Brennan paying for the most expensive pram Booth had ever seen.

"Like I've been saying all morning Booth, I want to buy the baby things."

"You didn't have to buy the most expensive one in the shop." Booth argued back.

Brennan put her hands on her hips "The sales assistant said that was the best one."

"She's going to tell you that, she gets commission!"

Angela stood in the doorway watching them bicker. "Someone remind me why you two aren't together again."

They both ignored the comment, neither sure how to answer it, and resumed their previous conversation.

She spoke more softly this time, reaching over to touch his arm gently "Booth, I know I'm not going to have any part in the raising of this child but I want to give it the best, is that so bad of me?"

"Bones" He let out a long sigh "I didn't mean for it to sound like I'm not grateful, I am."

"Then let me help you." She moved closer.

Angela had waited to see them together for so long but the intrusion on this moment felt wrong, slowly she backed away and returned to painting.

His heart hammered wildly in his chest and his mind flashed back images of their love making.

"Temperance, I want you to be involved with our baby." It wasn't quite the admission of love that was desperate to leave his lips but it was a start, too much too soon and he'd be chasing her trying to make up for it for the rest of his life.

Brennan leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and she melted, tongues swept and tasted and her hand found it's way into his hair while the other reached for his and held it onto her bump.

He needed to ask questions, know where they were going but it's like their lips were magnetised, his child kicking only added to the draw and after an internal struggle that couldn't be won he relaxed and then it was over. She had pulled away and was looking at him for what seemed like an eternity.

Angela coughed and they sprang apart "I've done all I can for today, I can come back next weekend and finish it if that's good for you."

The room was silent except for the hum of the refrigerator, it took him a minute to hear what Angela had actually said before he could utter his reply. "Eh, yeah next weekend, no problem, thanks Ange."

Angela gathered her things and hugged Brennan before leaving them alone in the quiet apartment.

Booth cleared his throat "So, how about some tea? I've got you're favourites Lemon, Jasmine and Earl Gray."

She crossed the room in 3 strides and locked her lips with his again, was it the elevated level of hormones or her suppressed need for one Special Agent Seeley Booth she did not know but right now she wanted him. Her hands clawed at his T-shirt before yanking it up and over his head, next was his belt which snapped open with ease before her hands found his erection through the denim.

He pulled his lips from hers and took a deep breath "Wait, Bones wait."

Brennan stopped stroking him but her hand remained on the bulge. "What's wrong Booth?"

"I want to know what were doing, what we are to each other."

"Well it looks like we were about to have sex." She frowned not understanding how he couldn't know where they were going when his T-shirt was on the floor and her hand was placed on his very impressive manhood.

"Are we friends? Lovers? or...or do you think that we're friends with benefits?"

"I thought we were two people who are having a baby together that made love last night, that care about each other."

"I can't just be the person you come to when you need your urges fulfilling just because we have a baby together."

"I didn't hear you saying no or complaining last night."

"I know and we should have talked more about it, I didn't mean to lead you on in any way. I stopped us now because I need to know what you feel for me."

Brennan grabbed her purse from the counter and turned to leave. "My hormones are everywhere at the moment, I can't decide what I would rather have for lunch let alone what I actually feel for you."

"Then don't use me as some sort of sex toy, I have feelings for you and it seemes like you don't give a damn about that."

"How dare you! I'm having your baby _for you." _

Booth looked at Brennan and had nothing else to say, he knew he was out of line saying she didn't care but she couldn't get away with satisfying herself with him and then acting like there was nothing there.

The door slammed shut, out had walked the best thing in his life.


	12. It's Time!

Booth thought it best not to go after her, she was upset and they would only say things they didn't mean. He fastened his belt and threw his T-shirt back on; he needed to do something to take his mind off everything. Walking into the spare room the smell of paint lingered in the air and as he pushed the door open the beautiful Muriel started to appear.

Booth closed his eyes and shut the door. "Time, that's all she needs." He said aloud to no one but himself "More time."

_Two Months Later..._

"Bones, I'm back!"

"I'm in the bedroom could you come and help me please?"

Booth put the ice cream into the freezer and went to find Brennan, stepping into her room he called her name again when he couldn't see her.

"I'm down here Booth."

He ran to find her on the floor at the far side of the bed trying to get up.

"Bones! Are you in labour? Why didn't you call?" He put his hands underneath her arms and lifted her onto the bed.

"I'm not in labour, I just got stuck trying to pick my mother's ring up off the floor, which by the way I couldn't find."

"Here let me look." He ran his hand under the bad and found it almost immediately, handing it back to Brennan as he sat down beside her. "Please be more careful, you could have really hurt yourself."

"I'm fine, like I said I was looking for the ring." She slipped it back onto her chain as her fingers were too swollen to wear it.

"What if you had gone into labour? You're nine months pregnant and due any day."

She gave him a stern look "Actually I was due _seven _days ago so I would say I'm _over _due, wouldn't you?"

Booth backed off "Pregnant women are mean."

"Pregnant women are _pregnant, _I'm tired and aching, my back hurts and my ankles are swollen."

Booth sat back on the bed and took her hand in his "I'm sorry, I can't even begin to know what it feels like but I can be here for you, I can rub your back and get you the ice cream you've been craving."

"You know, I was watching one of Parkers movies earlier and...and he left him all alone." Brennan burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He rubbed circles on her lower back hoping to comfort and relieve her.

"It was just so....sad." The last word came out as a sob and more tears tracked down her face.

"Shh it's okay it's just a movie." Booth pulled Brennan into a hug and kissed her hair. This was the most contact he had had with her since the argument a few months ago and it felt good to have her back in his arms again.

A few minutes passed and Brennan lifted her head, no longer upset "You see, you see what I have to go through. I cried at a movie."

_Later That Night..._

Brennan glanced at the clock again, 3:30AM. The pains had been coming every 30 minutes or so for the last few hours but she was holding off calling Booth. 'If I had just stopped being so stubborn when he asked to move in he would be here now' she thought to herself. Brennan wished she had never stormed out of his apartment that day; she wasn't completely oblivious to his feelings so why she thought she could have sex with him and not address a change in their relationship afterwards was beyond her. Another pain overtook her body, stronger this time and Brennan reached for her phone and hit the speed dial.  
A few rings later Booth answered "Booth."

"It's me, Bones. I've been having contractions for the past few hours."

Booth got out of bed and pulled on the emergency clothes he'd laid out a few weeks ago in case of a night time dash to the hospital. "I'm on my way over, are you okay?"

To a normal person that would probably sound like an ignorant question at a time like this but to Brennan it was a way of asking how she was coping and calming himself at the same time. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"See you in a few minutes and Bren don't forget to take deep breaths."

She smiled "Bye Booth."

He was letting himself into her apartment five minutes later and found her sitting up in bed reading one of her Anthropology journals. "Hey, are you doing okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No I'm fine just....stay here with me for a while, I don't feel it necessary to go to the hospital just yet."

"Sure, anything you need I'm going to get for you." He sat on the vacant side of the bed and fluffed another pillow for Brennan. "I can't believe this it finally it."

"I know, it seems like just yesterday that I took the pregnancy test." Brennan closed the journal and shifted into a comfier position. "I'm sorry about using you Booth."

"Let's not talk about that now, it's over and forgotten about." He took her hand and squeezed in reassurance.

"No, I need to say this. I know you have feelings for me, I'm not completely blind. I want to tell you that I know what I want I really do but I can't trust myself to do that at the moment."

"Bones, I know that things are complicated and being pregnant is probably at the top of the list but ahhhhh, your hurting my hand!"

Brennan's face contorted in pain "I'm sorry but that was a strong one, I think we should head to the hospital now."

"Okay, I'll get your bag. Do you need to get changed?" He said calmly, his experience of Rebecca going into labour taught him that a panicking father only heightened the nerves of the mother.

"I would like to put some pants on if you wouldn't mind helping me."

Helping her into some pyjamas he admired the rounded abdomen and curves it gave her. "You look beautiful you know." He placed a kiss on her cheek and gathered her things.

_Eleven hours later..._

"One last push Doctor Brennan." The doctor sat at the end of the bed waiting to catch the baby.

"You can do this Bones, you're doing so great just one more push and we can meet our baby."

Brennan gave one last push and the doctor finally had the baby in his hands. "Congratulations Doctor Brennan it's a boy."


	13. Is This The End?

"Would dad like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked over the crying sounds the baby was making.

"Yeah, I would." Booth kissed Brennan's hand before moving to the foot of the bed to cut the cord. They took him away to clean him up and Booth took his place back at her bedside.

"You are amazing, so amazing." He kissed her softly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Although she was exhausted she kissed him back "Where is he?"

Booth looked over at the nurse "They're bringing him back now."

"Alright Doctor Brennan here we are." The nurse placed the baby on Brennan's bare chest and the crying stopped almost immediately.

She gasped "Booth, he's so..." her own tears making it hard to finish the sentence "beautiful."

"I know. Having the most beautiful mother in the world helps." He smiled, the only thing that could make this moment more perfect would be her declaration of love but he promised he wouldn't rush her. That didn't stop him from telling Brennan though. "I love you." He whispered.

Brennan wasn't sure if he was talking to the baby until she looked up at him. "Booth...it's just not the right time, I'm sorry but I can't say it back."

Maybe it was the happiness of having a new born baby that softened her words, he didn't know but he didn't feel hurt or sad that she couldn't say it back, he understood her like no one else and a less patient man would have given up on her long ago.

"It's okay, I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"Booth."

"Yeah?"

"I'm exhausted; do you think you could take him?" She asked softly, her eyes becoming heavy.

"Of course, you get some rest and I will be here when you wake up."

"What would you say to the name Ryan?" Brennan asked.

He smiled at her as he lifted the baby and swaddled him in his blanket "I love it."

She smiled and her eyes shut, she was sound asleep.

Booth cradled the baby before the nurse took him away again to clean him up properly and weigh him. "You've got a visitor outside Mr Booth; I think everyone would like the good news."

"Of course I just...I can't take my eyes off him." Booth smiled.

The nurse laughed "Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of him and when you come back he's going to be all clean and you can hold him properly. Do you have a name yet?"

"Ryan." He turned after one more glance at his son and Brennan and went to deliver the good news.

Angela approached him almost immediately and hugged him. "How are they?"

"They're doing fine, Bones is asleep and the baby is being cleaned up."

"Aren't you going to tell me the sex?" she smiled as he had avoided giving it away.

"I want to tell you all together." They walked to the waiting room where Hodgins, Max, Cam and Sweets were sat waiting.

Max jumped up "Well?"

"It's a boy, I have another son." Booth felt more tears erupt from his eyes as everyone congratulated him and shook his hand.

"How is Temperance?" Max asked as he pulled Booth in for another hug

He clapped Max on the back "She's resting, she did great."

"I knew she would, she's my daughter."

Angela planted a kiss on Booth's cheek "Did you decide on a name yet?"

"Bones picked the first name and I would like to choose the middle one so I would love for you all to come and meet Ryan Brennan Booth."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I know this one is shorter but I think it's the perfect place to end. I'm unsure if I should continue the story here or start another following on, either way I will be continuing so don't worry you are going to find out what happens!


End file.
